1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of bonding two surfaces and construct therefrom and a microfluidic device containing the construct.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfluidic devices are used for various purposes. For example, a microfluidic device can be used as an analysis device with high throughput. A microfluidic device may include a microstructure such as a channel and a chamber. Such a microfluidic device may be manufactured by using various methods, such as lithography, etching, depositing, micromachining, lithographic, galvanoforming, abforming (LIGA) technology, or the like.
A microfluidic device may be manufactured by forming a microstructure such as a channel in different substrates and then bonding the substrates. For example, a microstructure can be formed in two glass substrates, and then, the two glass substrates are bonded together to form a microfluidic device. Each of the two glass substrates may include all or part of a microstructure.
Plastic is easier to handle and cheaper than glass materials when manufacturing a product including a microstructure. However, there remains a need for new methods of efficiently bonding plastic materials to other materials used in microfluidic devices, particularly elastomers such as polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS).